monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:NtelliwareGames
Welcome Hi, welcome to MonsterGirlQuest Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Granberia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shadowblade777 (Talk) 2012-10-09T00:05:49 Hero Lets talk here people! Shadowblade777 (talk) 17:37, October 15, 2012 (UTC) NtelliwareGames: Ok, for those who don't yet know we are deveoping a 3D version of Monster Girl Quest caled Hero. We have permission from Toro Toro Resistance and are very excited. You can find all the latest information, images, and videos at www.Ntelliware.com. Currently we are getting equal amounts of positive and negative feedback from MGQ fans, so we are trying to reach a common grounds so that all MGQ fans will be happy with it. So tell us what you think about the idea, what you want and don't want. We care alot about your feesback and we care alot about making this game something that fans of MGQ and newcomers will all like. I have a few suggestion additions for the monster's reason to attack humans: *Hatred of humanity (sans Erubetie). *"Humans deserve to be nothing but food" (sans Cassandra). *"Fuck Ilias, Fuck her 'Heroes'" and all that. *Battle for supremacy ("We ownz joo"). Shadowblade777 (talk) 08:00, October 16, 2012 (UTC) But of course. All those aspects deal with the story which will remain unchanged. Also like I said somewhere in the forum, some monsters will just attack out of dislike for humanity and so fourth. I was just meaning that the low level non-story monsters will attack for mating purposes. It's about as close as I can get without crossing the pornography line basically, because having all the monsters trying to steal your semen wouldn't go over well with gamers that aren't in to pornography. (If such a thing exists, right? lol) Q & A :Q: I read the game will be fully spoken, will there still be (an option for) subtitels? Some people can't play with the sound on >:) :A: Yes, there will be optional subtitles for when people can't turn on the sound ;) :Q: How much of the characters from MGQ will be transferred to Hero and how much percentage will those characters in comparison with all the Terakor in the game? ::With the second part I meant that it looks like you will also add monstergirls to the game yourself (like the succubus, who doesn't really look like any of the succubi already in the game). Now was my question how much of the monster girls will be own creations and how much will be transferred over from the original game. ::'''A: '''Ah I see. Well most of the monster girls will be from MGQ, only a few will be added, and most added monsters will be low level monsters that just attack you as you walk by, no dialogue or anything. The boss level succubus may be an exception, I made that model basically just to experiement with graphics styles, but I kinda liked it so I kept it, and it may get some dialogue, not sure yet. :A: All characters that pertain to the story will be there, including Luka, Alice, the 4 Heavenly Knights, Sarah, the monsters of Plansect village, you get the idea. As far as lower monsters that don't pertain to the story, it's hard to say at the moment, but basically as many as we can. I am not sure what you mean by the second half of yoru question, though. If you are asking how similar they will be, the answer again is as much as we can. Remember with 3D rendered graphics some things may not look as good as they can with 2D art, so there may have to be some modifications to the character's appearance. A good example is Alice. No matter how much we try, we cannot make a 3D model of Alice look as good as she does in 2D, because 3D has to look good from every possible angle, whereas a 2D artwork can be drawn to look good from only one angle and still be ok. If we made Alice's model look exactly as she does in a 2D picture at that exact angle, if you turned her head 30 degrees she would look grotesquely deformed, whereas a 2D artist can just draw it to look good without regards to how it all fits together. I put some suggestions for the game in the forum, give a look.Ant1989 (talk) 20:26, June 24, 2013 (UTC) RE: Font Honestly I don't know the font of a typical "Monster Girl Quest" title, sorry. Shadowblade777 (talk) 02:46, January 31, 2014 (UTC)